


Something Good Can Work

by Jactrades



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jactrades/pseuds/Jactrades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise is stepping up her game and Nyota is moving up with her.</p><p>Or, girls rock, and two of my favorites are Uhura & the Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Good Can Work




End file.
